


Yin Yang

by Ecrivaine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Heroes & Heroines, Heroes to Villains, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vigilantism, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecrivaine/pseuds/Ecrivaine
Summary: "It's your choice which words are you last, Erwin, make sure you don't regret them."A voice growled from the other end of their gun. Grey eyes narrowed as the male tightened his grip on the trigger, being careful not to pull it just yet. Taking a moment to make sure the tripod the gun rested on was secure, he comfortably took aim once again. The former right hand man of the group could feel his blood boiling with hatred as he looked down at his former boss from the roof top he climbed on to. In his head, Levi counted back the days it had been since hell had presented itself before him. He was fine with the group being small, he was also fine with more people joining the group. He was fine with the group being self funded, he was also fine with members of the group doing whatever they needed to do to get the money they needed. However, Levi was in no way fine with the group stealing a criminal's loot, even if it was for better. He also wasn't fine with the publicity Erwin had allowed the group to have. He was always afraid of the day the group would be in the public eye. If he was going to be honest with himself, he started seeing this day in his dreams long before he told anyone about it.





	Yin Yang

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes, let me know. I'll edit this before moving onto the next chapter.

Cameras flashed white, blinding blue eyes temporarily. As the head of the city's vigilante group stood before the public on a lit up stage, he took his time observing how many microphones and cameras were being shoved his way. What was once a small group was now a large group that had the respect of thousands. All the bad choices he had made were clearly not in vain. In his mind, he recalled everything that happened up to this point; the small group recruiting one more member, the bank robbery they foiled, the publicity, the rise in funds and finally, this...Although, there was a cost.

Stepping up to the large microphone in front of him, he started to speak.

  "I thank you from my core for being here today, we fight justice to serve you, not us. For you all to be here so eagerly awaiting our words is a blessing, truly. Unfortunately," 

As the blonde looked around, a shine from afar caught his eye...Squinting for a few seconds, he saw it was a gun. He knew all too well who was behind that gun. Taking a deep breath, he put his faith in his partners and carried on speaking,

"Unfortunately, the rest of our team are out on patrol on my command, so I am here alone to answer any questions you may have. Before that though, please allow me to talk for just a few more moments." 

 

"It's your choice which words are you last, **Erwin,** make sure you don't regret them." A voice growled from the other end of their gun. Grey eyes narrowed as the male tightened his grip on the trigger, being careful not to pull it just yet. Taking a moment to make sure the tripod the gun rested on was secure, he comfortably took aim once again. The former right hand man of the group could feel his blood boiling with hatred as he looked down at his former boss from the roof top he climbed on to. In his head, Levi counted back the days it had been since hell had presented itself before him. He was fine with the group being small, he was also fine with more people joining the group. He was fine with the group being self funded, he was also fine with members of the group doing whatever they needed to do to get the money they needed. However, Levi was in no way fine with the group stealing a criminal's loot, even if it was for better. He also wasn't fine with the publicity Erwin had allowed the group to have. He was always afraid of the day the group would be in the public eye. If he was going to be honest with himself, he started seeing this day in his dreams long before he told anyone about it. Others found his psychic powers to be a blessing; he saw them as a curse. The cold sweats he'd wake up in after a psychic dream got colder and colder the closer the day came. Before, he couldn't see himself ever holding a gun to Erwin, but now he was doing just that, it made sense. 

Hearing shuffling behind him, he sighed. He knew the brat was going to get in his way.

"You don't have to do this, Levi. If you put that gun down and join us again, we can go back to the way we were, we can act like this never happened." A shock of pure anger ran up Levi's spine. Turning around, he narrowed his eyes at Eren threateningly. 

"'Back to the way we were'?" He spat as he rose form his knees to his feet, taking a step towards Eren.

"Because of what that **bastard** did we can **NEVER** go back to the way we were! Once you're in the public eye, Eren, there's no backing out of it!" Eren flinched at those words, trying to decipher if it was the cold air or Levi that sent his skin crawling with goosebumps. Looking into his eyes, Eren couldn't see anyone familiar. Levi's eyes used to be softer, kinder, more calm...But in the moment he was stuck in, they looked hard, sharp and furious.

_'When you kill someone, something changes. It's like the persons's eyes turn to stone.'_

 Historia's words echoed through Eren's mind as he watched Levi's form. He noticed how Levi's fingers were twitching slightly, his veins just starting to poke out up his neck and across the back of his hands. 

"Levi, this isn't the answer. Why did you join the organisation for in the first place? I'm sure this contradicts what you stand for." Levi turned around, taking a step back to look over Erwin. 

"It was never an 'organization' in the first place. You know that just as much as I do. I stand for making choices without regrets for the better of others, not starting up a large 'organization' that **gets paid** to do the right thing. I don't stand for corrupt assholes who will do whatever it takes to get a little bit more cash like **him** either. " Eren took a few steps forwards, reaching his hand out to grab Levi's shoulder, he was stopped by Levi's arm shooting up. 

"Don't. Touch. Me. Eren, I love you, but if you don't go away and let me do this I'll shoot you as well." The growl in Levi's voice told Eren he was serious. Eren could feel his heart shatter. Just at hearing that threat, he felt his eyes start to well up with tears. 

"You wouldn't. The Levi I knew would never even think of saying something like that- The Levi I knew would never be standing here doing what you're doing-"

"I'm not the Levi you knew from before!" Levi cut him off and sank to his knees again, taking hold of the gun. 

**"Get. Lost. Brat."**

Before Levi could defend himself, Eren ran forwards, gripping Levi in a headlock and dragging him away from the gun.

"Stop this! You aren't yourself! You don't need to do this, whatever's happened to you snap out of it!"  Levi had to admit, he was agile and quite strong, but not as strong as Eren. The two pushed against each other as they fought against the other's movements. It took a while, but once Levi was in the right position, a kick to Eren's stomach sent the stronger male on his knees. A boot to the face kept Eren down for a little longer. 

"I told you once. Don't make me tell you agai-" Levi's arms shot out either side of him as Eren caught his foot, knocking him off balance. 

"If you won't see sense, **I'll knock it into you**." Eren's voice held a growl too, his strength enhanced from the boiling hurt he felt surging through him. Pain was what unlocked his full potential, Levi should have known that.

The stars shone down on the two as they danced a dangerous tango, neither one of them overpowering the other for much longer than a minute. The grunts and yelps from both of them kept pulling at each other's conscious, but the pulls weren't enough to finish what they'd began.  With one powerful blow to the abdomen, Levi was on the floor. "Face it," He huffed out in a hoarse voice as he pulled himself across the concrete of the roof, backing away from Eren, feeling blood start to dry on parts of his face. 

"Erwin was using all of us from the start. You're telling me you don't see that?"  Eren let blood trickle down his hand from his knuckles, the sting of open wounds didn't affect him. The adrenaline pumping through his veins was too powerful for physical pain to get in his way. He stopped stalking Levi's movements as he saw him back away.

"Erwin would never-" 

"Stop being naive, Eren. He was using us all from the start. When someone sees what they've always wanted, they show their true colours. Erwin saw wealth and he took it. He's using you right now. Knowing him, he sent you here to kill me, didn't he? One guy sees through his bullshit and he needs to wipe that guy out. Who else better than the strongest member of the team to do the job, huh, Eren? "  A pang in Eren's chest told him Levi was right. When Eren took a few deep breaths to calm down, the dull sting of his wounds seemed to wake him up. 

"Levi, no, I don't want to-" 

"It's not about what you want." Levi's words hurt Eren more than his wounds. Seeing the blood running down Levi's face, the brunette couldn't bring himself to do anymore damage. 

"It's never been about what we want, don't you see that? Erwin doesn't care what you want, he didn't care what I wanted either. He saw the opportunity to get what he's always wanted and look at him."   Eren walked closer to the edge of the roof, looking over at Erwin. 

"Now you're all famous and Erwin has the money he's always dreamed of, congratulations, but tell me this, Eren, did you want that? You know I hate doing this, but you have a choice to make."  Eren's damp, green eyes looked down at Levi.

  "You can leave the team, break his trust in you and become the enemy with me, or, you can keep his trust, keep your place on the team and kill me. Whatever you choose, I won't hold it against you. Even if I die here, as long as it's a choice you don't regret I'm fine." 

Eren's mind started racing. He knew Levi was right- Levi was always right. He could either kill Levi or leave his friends. Both his heart and his mind didn't want to do either. Looking at Erwin, then back to Levi, Eren desperately tried to figure out what he needed to do. He knew he would regret the choice he made regardless of who lived or died...That was what made the choice even harder for him. 

"So?" 

Levi tilted his head to the side, the lights from below illuminated the dark patches of blood soaked fabric. The wind picked up slightly, blowing some raven hair off of Levi's face. He looked up at Eren with curious eyes, his breathing followed the pattern of a slow pant. 

"What's it going to be, Eren?" 


End file.
